


Prep

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Bilbo, Female Thorin Oakenshield, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin take what little advantage they can of Laketown’s markets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisKingOfErebor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisKingOfErebor/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for diskingoferebor’s “smutty fem!bagginshield with lingerie” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They aren’t the best fitting clothes, of course—most of Laketown has never even heard of a hobbit, much less sewn for one. But she isn’t that much wider around the middle than some of the Big Folk, and if there’s more fabric than she needs, well, she hasn’t finished her transition anyway and has more bits to tuck in. A bra is harder to find than panties, but she managed (with maybe a bit too much help from Nori) and now she’s quite ready to reap the rewards of her trying day.

They’ve been looking forward to this for a while. They had no idea it would come in Laketown but rather expected to wait until reclaiming and refurbishing Erebor. Given that that’s still only a vague possibility and Laketown gives them privacy and markets right now, it seemed silly to wait. So they each bought their separate things, and now Bilbo waits on the bed to share them. If it weren’t so cold, she’d lounge on her side with a hand thrown over her hip, posing as enticingly as possible. She did try that for the first few minutes. But Thorin’s spent entirely too much time in the washroom, and so the biting air forces Bilbo to wait under the blankets of the bed.

Though the excitement’s left her bristling with anticipation, Bilbo waits as patiently as she can. The bustle of the other dwarves is a muffled but audible racket through their wooden door, off enjoying things in the rest of their borrowed abode that the Master was kind enough to lend them. Eventually, a full half hour passes, and Bilbo can’t wait any longer—not when she knows what’s coming, and she climbs out of the blankets, hurrying over to the washroom door. 

She raps on it to ask, “Thorin? Is there anything wrong?”

Thorin’s rugged voice growls through, “No!” But then, after another moment, Bilbo hears her sigh, and Thorin amends, “...Yes. I’m sorry.” She’s never all the way around as gruff as she seems. 

She opens the door, and Bilbo’s treated with the gorgeous sight of her girlfriend, half done up in similarly ill-fitting lingerie. She has one hairy arm across her ample chest, salmon-pink panties covering her crotch and a matching corset done up her middle, split open at the top. She doesn’t have stockings or a garter belt like Bilbo, and why she couldn’t manage to get a bra on, Bilbo has no idea. With a very Dwarven combination of sorrow and a scowl, Thorin grumbles, “They had nothing suitable for a dwarf. I should’ve known it—no one in this miserable place has any muscles.”

Bilbo lifts an eyebrow. She’d thought she was the self-conscious one—Thorin, genderfluid but with a body well-suited to lingerie, should’ve had the easier time. Clearly, the people of Laketown are more familiar with fat around the middle than a square-ish torso with broad shoulders. Under Bilbo’s gaze, Thorin shifts uncomfortably and wraps the arm not hiding her breasts around the corset, trying to hold the front together. “A proper Dwarven tailor could have me a sight fit for a queen,” Thorin insists, obviously trying to burry her current insecurities in cultural pride. Bilbo smiles and has no doubt of that.

She still gently coos, “You’re that now.” Thorin’s face tints slightly pink beneath her stubble, and Bilbo decides she’ll have to demonstrate—dwarves often respect action over words.

She takes a step closer, her bare belly pressing into the tight lace over Thorin’s six-pack and her small breasts nudging against Thorin’s thick arm. Bilbo dares to run one hand up the synched side, lined with a glossy ribbon, and dips the other to trace Thorin’s hip. Bilbo’s panties are ruffled—the better to hide parts she hasn’t fully come to terms with yet—but Thorin’s are thin, sheer, and clearly too tight on Thorin’s large form. Bilbo explores the back with eager fingers, only to find that the panties there are no more than scant strings. She loops her fingers around one and slides down over the taut cheeks of Thorin’s ass, while Thorin’s breath hitches, eyes becoming hazier.

“ _Bilbo_ ,” she mumbles, maybe in warning or a plead to go on.

Bilbo obediently removes her hand, only to slip it between their bodies instead, cupping Thorin’s crotch tightly. Thorin grunts, hips suddenly bucking forward, and Bilbo gives a little squeeze, delighted at what she hears, feels—the telltale squelch of liquids. Thorin always gets wet so _easily_ for her, and she plays on that, kneading Thorin’s pussy while she purrs, “If you don’t like them, we don’t have to keep them on long...”

“You like them,” Thorin groans, raspy already. “You and your lace and doilies—”

“I like beautiful things,” Bilbo admits, pressing their bodies tight together and wishing Thorin’s arms weren’t in the way so she could feel Thorin’s breasts fully against hers. She has to lift up on her toes to get anywhere near Thorin’s ear, and Thorin’s beard tickles her chin as she tilts her head alongside Thorin’s. With confidence she never would’ve had before this quest, Bilbo moans into her lover’s ear, “And you’re already _so_ beautiful, even without pretty wrapping.”

Thorin makes an absolutely feral growling noise in the back of her throat. Then her arms do slide away, leaving Bilbo to grind wantonly into the full, bare tits that await her, nipples already hardened in the cold air. Thorin’s hands reach around Bilbo, tracing down her spine to dip into the back of her panties. Sounding better, Thorin decides, “No reason you can’t keep yours on...”

“If you want me to,” Bilbo concedes. At this point, there’s very little she wouldn’t do if Thorin wanted it. 

She squeaks a moment later as Thorin scoops her right off the floor, into strong arms, her own flying around Thorin’s neck. Thorin takes a moment to study Bilbo’s body and the thin clothes that cover it.

As she carries Bilbo out and over to the bed, Thorin promises, “When we have the mountain, we’ll find some lingerie the dragon hasn’t ruined, and you’ll have your pretty wrapping and all.” Bilbo looks forward to it and doesn’t have a chance to say anything else, because then they’re on the bed, Bilbo’s present ready atop her.


End file.
